1. Field of the Invention The present invention is directed to golf gloves that provide comfort to a golfer holding a golf club and that unfold to its original shape when taken off.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional golf gloves have seams that run along the side of the little fingers. The knurls formed by the seams of the glove prove to be discomforting to golfer's hands when the golfer grabs a golf club.